An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is also called organic electroluminesence display (OELD). The OLED has a characteristic of self-luminescent, and includes a very thin coating of organic material and a glass substrate. When activated by power, the organic material may radiate. Moreover, the OLED display screen is wide in viewing angle, may be implemented as being flexible, and is significant in saving power. Thus, the OLED display has many advantages over the liquid crystal display (LCD).
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a traditional rectangular pixel structure with parallel arrangement is applied in the conventional OLED display screen. Each pixel unit includes a rectangular red sub-pixel R, a rectangular green sub-pixel G and a rectangular blue sub-pixel B which are arranged in turns from left to right. There is an adjoining edge between the red sub-pixel R and the green sub-pixel G, and there is an adjoining edge between the green sub-pixel G and the blue sub-pixel B. However, the red sub-pixel R and the blue sub-pixel B are not adjoined to each other. As a result, light mixing effectiveness of the sub-pixels in each pixel unit of the traditional rectangular pixel structure with parallel arrangement is not satisfied, which causes the image quality of the OLED display screen being poor. FIG. 1B is a schematic view of an array layout of a pixel unit included in the rectangular pixel structure. GL indicates a gate line which provides scanning signals for the red sub-pixel R, the green sub-pixel G and the blue sub-pixel B; DL1 indicates a first data line for providing data to the red sub-pixel R; DL2 indicates a second data line for providing data to the green sub-pixel G; and DL3 indicates a third data line for providing data to the blue sub-pixel B.